


Learning Leerie

by Countess_Eliza



Series: Speaking Leerie [1]
Category: Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Countess_Eliza
Summary: Jack tries to teach his new wife, Jane how to speak leerie. Extreme fluff. Mary Poppins Returns. One-shot (for now).





	Learning Leerie

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jack and Jane so much! So I wrote this super fluffy story for them. I might do a second part that involves Mary Poppins.
> 
> I don't own Mary Poppins Returns.

Learning Leerie

Newly wedded Jane and Jack Hall sat in their flat watching the sun rise. Jane's head was resting on her husband's shoulder. Jack pulled Jane closer to him. Neither of them wanted to have to get up and face another day. They were perfectly comfortable being together as they looked out the window.

"It's beautiful, ain't it?" Jack said, kissing Jane's cheek.

"Oh, yes, Jack." Jane let out a happy sigh.

"Even more beautiful that you're here," her husband whispered, "Rain against the tide."

Jane looked up at him with a confused expression on her face. "What did you say, Jack?"

She just couldn't say her husband's name enough. Every time she said it, her heart fluttered. Every time Jack heard her say his name he grinned at her. His smiles made Jane's heart than begin to melt. Jack was so perfect. Jane couldn't have a better husband.

"Rain against the tide. It's leerie speak," Jack explained, getting up an. He helped Jane off of the floor.

The couple went into the kitchen. Jack had volunteered to make breakfast that morning, so he got to work. Jane took a seat at the table.

"Leerie speak?" Jane wondered.

"Yup. It's quite a romantic language," Jack answered.

"But what is it, Jack?" Jane watched as Jack cooked some bacon over the stove. It was so cute to watch him work.

Jack determined that the bacon was ready. He grabbed a loaf of bread and an orange (Jane's favorite) and set them on the table. Next, he put the cooled bacon on a plate. Jane took the plate from him and set it down while Jack took a seat. Jane blessed the food. Jack wasn't religious but Jane wanted to keep one of her old traditions, so Jack went along with it. They started eating.

"Leerie speak is when you don't say the words you mean," Jack explained, "Instead you say something that rhymes, only… Well, I'll show you how it works." He took a deep breath, "It was in the street would be I was short of a sheet. Tell us your sorry tale would turn into give us your weeping whale."

Jane giggled. "Out of all the sentences you could of translated you chose those!" Her voice was full of humor.

Jack shrugged. "Reminded me of a time I spent with our niece and nephews."

He loved being able to call Annabel, John, and Georgie part of his family. Ever since they were little Jack adored them. In return, the children loved Jack as an uncle or brother. All of them were close.

"What did you say to me earlier?" Jane asked.

"My beautiful bride," Jack answered.

"Oh, Jack." Jane pulled in for a kiss.

Jack put his arms on her waist and kissed his beautiful bride back. When they pulled away Jane said,

"Well, I've got something to tell you, Jack." She beamed at him.

"What?"

"It's going to rain water."

Jack squinted as he thought about what that meant. Than it hit him. His eyes flashed to Jane's stomach as of he expected her to be huge already. Jane nodded her head as a few tears leaked out. Soon Jack was crying too. He picked her out of her chair and spun her around in the air.

It had been the perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the romance was cheesy. I'm awful at writing romance.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
